The invention is based on an electronically controlled fuel metering system for an internal combustion engine having a metering signal generating circuit for forming a basic metering signal. Monitoring the individual metering signals and limiting variations in these metering signals are known as means for preventing abrupt changes in torque and thus to prevent "Jerking" of the engine. This is accomplished in the known system by establishing, on the basis of a specific metering signal, an upper and a lower threshold value for the next subsequent metering signal and having these threshold values then prevail in the case of overly large variations.
It has been found that this known "anti-jerking" system does not always function satisfactorily, because the means for limiting variations must be capable of being shut off during transitional states such as acceleration and overrunning, and imprecisions arise particularly upon the occurrence of these states.